La Villa de los Grillos
by Isi-san
Summary: ¿Cómo fue el primer San Valentín de Minato y Kushina, siendo ya marido y mujer? Bueno, Minato entendió eso de "el miedo a los fantasmas". / Para Uchiha Natsuki-chan para el Intercambio Por San Valentín.


**Disclaimer.** Naruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. La historia es de mi completa autoría.

* * *

_**Dedicado:**__ Esta historia es para Uchiha Natsuki-chan, como regalo de intercambio por el mes del amor y la amistad de Irresistible Naranja. Espero realmente que te guste :)  
_

* * *

**LA VILLA DE LOS GRILLOS  
**

_By_ Isi-san.

..

___«Si no estoy contigo, no soy más yo__»_

..

Ese día, estaba lloviendo. Kushina salió de su casa (la que compartía con Minato desde unos cuatro meses atrás, cuando se casaron en una sencilla y acogedora ceremonia) tan pronto como recibió el llamado del Hokage a su oficina.

Con el cabello empapado y el frío calándole hasta los huesos, aplicó un jutsu de viento que le escurrió un poco la ropa pero no le quitó el frío. Tocó la puerta de la oficina y esperó a que el Hokage le permitiera pasar.

Hiruzen Sarutobi le dio los buenos días, comentó algo gracioso sobre el clima tan peculiar de esa mañana en la siempre soleada Konoha y le explicó sin muchos preámbulos los detalles de su nueva misión; tenía que ir a la pequeña Villa de los Grillos y descubrir la razón de una serie de asesinatos que ocurrían desde la semana pasada, y de ser posible, detenerlos.

—Pero hay algo que tengo que decirte antes que vayas allá, Kushina, y es que la gente en esa villa es muy supersticiosa. Ellos creen que los asesinatos son producto de una maldición y que los perpetradores son los espíritus que no han obtenido su descanso. Además, como estarás allá para ayudar tendrás que hacer lo que los aldeanos te pidan que hagas.

Kushina, que estaba planeando su partida lo antes posible, emocionada porque la misión se escuchaba interesante y peligrosa (una muy buena misión en la que podría probar sus habilidades) de pronto notó como su rostro se tornaba azul y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar pero no necesariamente del frío.

—¿Qui–Quiere decir que ahí po–podrían haber fan–fan–fantasmas? —Un rayo, perdido entre la lluvia que caía, iluminó la habitación en ese momento.

—¿Kushina? —preguntó el Hokage intrigado por el repentino comportamiento de una de sus mejores kunoichi— No irás a creer realmente en los fantasmas, ¿o sí?

Kushina no dejaba de temblar, sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco —Cla–Claro que no, Ho–Hokage–sama.

—Kushina, si no te sientes cómoda para ejecutar esta misión, solo dímelo y te adjudicaré otra donde puedas desenvolverte con mayor confianza. Otro shinobi puede tomar tu lugar.

—¡No! —respondió de manera brusca— Esta es mi misión y yo la completaré, Hokage–sama, confíe en mí.

—Bien —respondió luego de unos segundos—, pero creo que debo recordarte que los fantasmas no existen, Kushina. Y que una buena kunoichi debe ser capaz de controlar sus miedos. —Otro rayo iluminó el cielo.

Kushina mordió levemente su labio inferior, pero luego recobró la compostura. —Precisamente por eso, Hokage–sama, acepto la misión.

* * *

Cuando Kushina volvió a su casa Minato ya la esperaba con el desayuno preparado, estaba terminando de servirlo. —¡Buenos días, amor! El Hokage te citó temprano el día de hoy, y vaya clima —Él, siempre sonriente.

—Buenos días, mi amor. Y sí… —respondió camino a su habitación para secarse y cambiarse la ropa, comenzó a hablar más alto para que Minato pudiera escucharla desde la cocina—, me dio una misión, apenas deje de llover partiré a la Villa de los Grillos.

—¿Pero eso no queda como a nueve horas de camino? —La sonrisa que Minato tenía en el rostro se esfumó en una mueca de preocupación, Kushina llegó al comedor sin volver a verlo, directo a la mesa.

—Sí, y dependiendo de lo que dure la misión, talvez vuelva hasta dentro de tres días —respondió con la boca llena, comiendo lo que Minato preparó para ella.

Minato inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Kushina olvidó el día que era. Ella era muy despistada, pero así la quería —Oh, ya veo… ¿De qué trata la misión? —preguntó con otra sonrisa. Tomando uno de los panqueques en forma de corazón que hizo para ella, y comenzando a comer.

—Oh… —dijo intentando sonar casual, no quería que Minato se diera cuenta de lo incómoda que estaba de aceptar esa misión. Pero debía hacerlo, no podía tener miedo a los fantasmas toda su vida… ¿verdad? Tampoco es como si alguna vez haya visto uno—, de detener una serie de asesinatos en un pueblito. Algo un tanto normal.

—Suena peligroso, ¿irás sola? —él la veía devorar los panqueques. Le alegraba que le gustaran.

—Sí, el Hokage no dijo nada de un equipo.

—¿Te molestaría que fuera contigo? —Soltó con una sonrisa.

Kushina dejó de comer de pronto y frunció el ceño. —¿De qué estás hablando, Minato? ¿No me crees capaz de ir y salir victoriosa de la misión?

—No, no, no, no hablo de eso Kushina —movió enérgicamente las manos negándolo con una sonrisa nerviosa— es que yo, bueno, ya sabes… —él sólo quería pasar ese día con ella.

—No, no sé.

—¿Qué día es hoy Kushina?

—¿Jueves?

—Sí…. Pero… bueno, es que quiero ir contigo.

Kushina no entendía por qué tanta insistencia. Ya había llevado muchísimas misiones en solitario, y la mayoría sonaban más peligrosas que esa; él nunca se había puesto así —Mira Minato, todavía no entiendo porque tienes tantas ganas de ir conmigo. No me va a pasar nada, si el Hokage me mandó en solitario es porque soy perfectamente capaz de hacer esa misión. No puedo creer que pienses que no lo voy a lograr sin tu ayuda. Realmente me estás sorprendiendo —se indignó un poco.

El rumbo de la conversación no pintaba nada bien para Minato.

—No es que crea que no eres capaz, Kushina, es más, no es por nada de eso, es que solo quiero estar contigo.

—¡Pero estamos todos los días juntos, Minato! No entiendo —hizo un puchero que a Minato le pareció gracioso.

—Yo, bueno, olvídalo. Espero que vuelvas pronto. —se rindió. Ya no pasaría ese jueves 14 de febrero con su esposa, pero igual era una fecha más. Ella tenía razón en que siempre pasaban juntos.

—Gracias —le sonrió no muy convencida—. Y para que lo sepas, no es que no quiera estar contigo. Es que necesito hacer esto sola para algo de… superación personal, ya sabes. —Porque Kushina lo que más quería en este mundo era estar con él, no se le apetecía en nada estar sola en una villa de fantasmas, pero tenía que superarlo, ¡por todos los cielos, ella era una kunoichi entrenada!

—¿Superación personal? —A Minato le entró la curiosidad.

—Sí, ya sabes, algo personal. Cuando vuelva te lo contaré —sí, pero solo si todo salía bien, sino, no hablaría de eso con nadie nunca-nunca jamás.

—Bueno. —Y para ese momento, ya estaba dejando poco a poco de llover— Creo que tendrás que irte pronto si lo que quieres volver es antes de esos tres días.

—Ah, ¡sí! No tengo muchas ganas de que esta misión me tome mucho tiempo —terminó de comer, le dio un casto besos en los labios a Minato y corrió a su habitación a terminar de preparar sus cosas para la misión.

Ese corto beso reactivó a Minato. Él sí que quería estar con su esposa en San Valentín. Y lo estaría.

* * *

—Adiós, amor. Volveré pronto, te lo prometo. No hagas ninguna tontería mientras yo no esté —Kushina estaba abrazada a Minato, con sus narices rozándose ligeramente.

—Te lo prometo, tú cuídate mucho. Te amo muchísimo más. Eres mi vida —Minato le susurraba con una sonrisa. Estando así abrazados Kushina no lograría irse jamás.

Seito, el ninja que estaba de guardián de la puerta en ese momento tosió disimuladamente para que le prestaran atención.

No le prestaron atención. Minato estaba besando la nariz de Kushina, mientras ella le hacía cosquillas con su largo cabello rojo.

Seito volvió a toser.

Ahora ambos estaban sumergidos en un beso francés lleno de pasión.

Seito suspiró, llevaban despidiéndose treinta y cinco minutos. Kushina no iba para la guerra, era una simple y sencilla misión en solitario. ¡Por el amor a todos los cielos! Sacó un silbato de la gaveta del escritorio que utilizaban los guardianes de turno (el silbato lo utilizaban para reprender a los niños que correteaban por la entrada de vez en cuando) y lo hizo sonar lo más fuerte posible.

—¿Y a ti qué carajos te pasa, Sei-dobe? —demandó Kushina con el ceño fruncido y los labios un poco rosados por el beso interrumpido.

—Qué ya es hora de que se vaya, Kushina–san. Ya son las nueve —dijo tranquilamente, un tanto aliviado de que por fin le prestaran atención.

—¡Oh, no! Si no me apuro llegaré cuando este entrando la noche, ya me voy Minato. Cuídate, ¡te amo! —Ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y salió corriendo al tiempo que Seito firmaba finalmente la partida de Kushina.

Minato tranquilamente subió a un árbol y segundos después bajó con una mochila. —Adiós, Seito–san.

—¿A dónde va usted, Minato–san? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Voy a… bueno, le pedí unos tres días de vacaciones al Hokage entonces estaré fuera. Volveré antes de que Kushina llegue.

—¡Anda, picarón! ¿Y ella no lo sabe?

Minato enrojeció un poquito. —No es lo que piensas, pero no. Y no se lo digas, por favor.

—Claro, Minato–san. Por mí no se enterará.

—Gracias. Hasta luego, Seito–san.

* * *

Cuando los últimos rayos del sol se estaban escondiendo, Kushina llegó a la Villa de los Grillos. Era pequeña, atravesada por un río y entre dos colinas vestidas de bosque a su alrededor. Un paisaje muy bonito. A ella lo único que le molestaba del lugar era la hora a la que había llegado, porque dentro de nada sería de noche.

Apenas cruzó la puerta fue recibida por una pareja de viejitos que llevaban cada uno un globo rojo en forma de corazón. Ella se fijo en la entrada y también estaba decorada festivamente con flores y corazones y cosas rosadas y rojas. Le pareció algo curioso mas no importante.

—¡Bienvenida! —dijeron al unísono— ¿Es usted la kunoichi enviada de la Hoja?

—Sí —respondió ella—. ¿Ustedes me explicaran qué es lo que sucede en la aldea, cómo y en dónde se han hallado los cuerpos?

—Claro, claro. Pero primero vamos a comer algo, debes estar muriéndote de hambre, jovencita. —habló la viejita.

—¡Vaya, gracias! —Sonrió— ¡La verdad es que no he comido nada en seis horas! —Y escoltada por los dos viejitos, Kushina se fue a un restaurante local.

Unos minutos después, un hombre rubio, con lentes oscuros, una gorra negra y sin banda de ningún lugar, entró a la aldea.

Una niña lo recibió y le entregó una flor —¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad, señor!

Minato tomó la flor y sonrió. Era la primera persona que se lo decía en el día —Gracias, pequeña.

* * *

—Te contaremos, jovencita, lo que ha pasado en la villa la última semana.

Kushina, con el estómago lleno, prestó atención.

La viejita comenzó con voz seria y lúgubre —Hace muchos años, un viejo brujo echó una maldición a la aldea y dijo que el día en que naciera la persona número mil nuestros mismos ancestros vendrían a cobrar la vida de una persona por día, durante todo un mes. Y en la última semana, eso comenzó a pasar.

A Kushina le temblaban los tobillos, pero seguía escuchando.

—Pero no solo eso, dijo que la única manera de evitar las muertes era de dos maneras. O sacrificando a una persona —la anciana sonrió extrañamente y a Kushina le recorrió un escalofrío—, o que una persona del exterior realizara un ritual cuyos pasos son fáciles y están escritos en este pergamino. Aquí —dijo ella enseñándole un trozo de papel desgastado por el tiempo.

—Y yo soy la que haré el ritual —adivinó la pelirroja.

—Sí, por eso solo contratamos a una persona. Nosotros no queríamos sacrificar a nadie de nuestra villa.

—Ya veo, me parece la opción más sensata.

—Pero hay un problema con eso… que te incluye a ti… —habló el viejito con voz tan baja y monótona que Kushina sintió como cada vello de su piel se levantaba— La persona que esté dispuesta a hacer el ritual, será perseguida por fantasmas de nuestros ancestros el resto de su vida…

—¡¿Qué!? —gritó Kushina poniéndose de pie.

—Estoy bromeando —dijo el viejillo riéndose a carcajadas, Kushina notó que le faltaban muchos dientes— pero lo que sí es verdad es que los espíritus intentarán matarte mientras hagas el ritual. Y debes hacerlo sola —el señor sonrió.

—¿Ustedes no estarán conmigo? —preguntó un poco asustada y un poco aliviada (y es que esa adorable pareja, era un poco tétrica).

—¿Estás de broma? —preguntó la viejecita— Por eso contratamos a un ninja que lo hiciera por nosotros.

Minato había escuchado todo desde una distancia prudencial y frunció los labios, preocupado. Bueno, su esposa no estaría sola. Él estaría con ella. Aunque francamente no creía en nada de esas cosas de fantasmas.

—¿Sí lo harás, verdad? —preguntó el anciano.

Kushina lo pensó durante unos segundos. Bien podría simplemente salir corriendo. Pero el Hokage había confiado en ella esa misión, estaba en juego su honor y dignidad. No podía simplemente llegar a decirle al Hokage que había sido una cobarde.

Además, su misión era investigar esa serie de asesinatos y los fantasmas no existían (no existían, no existían, no existían). Podía bien esperar que ocurriera otro asesinato en la aldea e investigar como había pasado, pero el Hokage dijo que hiciera lo que la gente de ese lugar creyera conveniente. Aunque con hacer ese ritual esa noche no acabaría todo, también tendría que esperar al día siguiente para ver si alguien había muerto o no y luego salir de ese lugar. Pero como ella no creía en los fantasmas (no creía, no creía, no creía) suponía que tendría que quedarse incluso más tiempo descubriendo qué pasaba.

Y ella que quería llegar pronto a su aldea a los brazos de Minato.

Suspiró.

—Sí, lo haré. Pero primero díganme, ¿cómo han muerto las otras personas?

—Bien —dijo la ancianita con una sonrisa que marcó todas las arrugas de su rostro—, te contaré. El primer día murió el viejo Hikane de un ataque al corazón en su casa. El segundo día murió una niña que recién había nacido en su cuna. El tercer día murió un hombre que fue encontrado ahogado en el río. El cuarto día murió una señora que andando en bicicleta cayó por un precipicio a mitad de la tarde. El quinto día murió un niño, bebé, que se cayó de la cama de su mamá y se golpeó la cabeza. El sexto día murió la vieja de la tienda de golosinas dormida en su cama. Y ayer murió el esposo de la señora de la librería a las 2 de la tarde, él había estado enfermo mucho tiempo pero ayer los espíritus se llevaron su alma.

Kushina analizó la información y se confundió un poco. El Hokage le había dicho asesinatos, pero todas esas muertes parecían o accidentes o causas naturales. No parecía ser cuestión de algún loco que estuviera matando personas al azar. Solo la muerte del tercer día parecía un poco sospechosa.

—¿Podría yo hablar con la familia del hombre del tercer día?

—Claro, la dirección es esta —dijo escribiendo sobre una servilleta— puedes ir a ver a su esposa y su hijo.

—¿No vendrán conmigo?

—No, claro que no —sonrieron extrañamente los dos—, y de paso toma esto —indicó la viejita—; las instrucciones para el ritual. Solo hay un templo, el que es completamente de color rojo al este del pueblo. No te perderás. Y no lo encontrarás cerrado, pasa abierto todo el tiempo porque nadie es lo suficientemente tonto como para tentar a los espíritus y entrar cuando no hay ceremonias, así que nadie se roba nada nunca. ¡Suerte! —exclamaron los dos al final.

Kushina tenía la piel de gallina, los ojos blancos y la piel azul —Gracias, son muy a–amables.

—¡Con gusto! —dijeron nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

Cada vez que los dos viejitos hablaban juntos, Kushina se asustaba más. La mezcla de sus voces era aterradora.

Minato, que no estaba lejos, se levantó de su mesa y siguió a su esposa a la distancia, teniendo mucho cuidado en que ella no lo notara. Había escuchado toda la conversación, y algo no encajaba. No parecían ser asesinatos, sino muertes que solo coincidían en ser una después de la otra. Él no creía que hubiese espíritus rondando el lugar, y tampoco creía que hubiesen sido asesinatos como los pueblerinos creían. Pero una misión era una misión.

* * *

Kushina recorrió las calles de la villa sin encontrarse una sola alma (lo cual no tranquilizaba sus nervios) hasta que llegó a la dirección indicada y tocó la puerta, abrió una señora gordita y de sonrisa amable.

—¡Hola! Usted debe ser la ninja que mandaron a terminar con las muertes de este lugar.

—Sí, señora… Hoshika —leyó en el papel—. Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, ¿podría hablar con usted de lo que sucedió el tercer día?

—Claro, claro. Mire, pase, tome asiento.

—Gracias. —Dijo ella sentándose en una pequeña silla de plástico, parecía ser la de un niño de siete años o algo así. De pronto escuchó unos ruidos extraños y atemorizantes en el piso de arriba, pero la señora parecía no notarlos.

—Lo que sé de ese día es esto: Hang salió de la casa para irse a beber con sus amigos, como todos los sábados por la noche. Siempre volvía muy borracho y yo siempre le regañaba, pero… pero… ese día, él no volvió y yo me preocupé. Así que temprano llamé a las esposas de los demás amigos de él y todas me dijeron que sus esposos volvieron borrachos, pero estuvieron en sus casas antes de las tres de la mañana… ¡Y Hang no había llegado, y ya eran las siete! —La mujer soltó un par de lágrimas con el recuerdo pero se recompuso rápido poniendo una sonrisa que a Kushina le pareció tétrica. Si algo así pasara con Minato ella estaría desconsolada como mínimo— Bueno, luego lo fuimos a buscar, mi hermano y yo, y él estaba en el río…

—Ya veo —dijo Kushina, no quería que ella le diera más explicaciones. Debía ser muy doloroso recordar eso, aunque no parecía afectarle mucho. Ella ensanchó su sonrisa en lo que más ruidos extraños se escuchaban en el segundo piso, parecían golpes contra el piso de madera.

—¡Estoy segura de que fueron los espíritus! Hang siempre había sido muy cuidadoso, nunca se habría caído solo al río. Él pasaba por ese camino pero nunca se orillaba hasta ahí. Utilizaron a mi esposo como la persona tres —bajó la voz y la cabeza en la última frase, demostrando un poco de luto, pero luego volvió a sonreír como antes.

Kushina se levantó de la silla (quería irse rápido de ahí) y se inclinó un poco hacia ella. —Lamento mucho lo de su esposo, y daré lo mejor de mí para que las muertes terminen.

—Oh, niña. Ya lo sé. Y no te lamentes por mí, que no soy yo la que tiene ese pergamino que tú tienes en tus manos. Mi esposo está en un lugar mejor y yo saldré adelante con mi hijo que está arriba con sus juguetes. Pero a ti te perseguirán los espíritus por tratar de ayudarnos.

Kushina se puso de nuevo azul —Eh, sí. Ya me voy.

—Adiós Kushina–san. ¡Espero que logre salir ilesa! Se ve usted como alguien muy capaz —dijo sonriendo, despidiéndola en la puerta.

Kushina le sonrió y siguió su camino al templo. No había averiguado nada de una muerte intencionada, o de algún enemigo, pero la actitud de esa señora la descolocaba tanto que no quería seguir averiguando todavía. Seguro ese señor había llegado tan borracho que tropezó y se cayó al río.

Cuando la señora volvió a cerrar la puerta, suspiró y dijo en voz baja —Pobre muchacha, se ve tan linda y con un futuro por delante… Espero que los espíritus no la torturen mucho…

Minato había escuchado toda la conversación. ¡Esa aldea no tenía nada! Era nada más un grupo de supersticiosos. Bueno, supersticiosos que sonreían mucho. Tanto la pareja de ancianos como la señora de esa casa lo habían asustado un poco con sus personalidades. Pero, por alguna razón, Kushina parecía estar muy asustada con eso de los fantasmas y eso le preocupaba un poco. ¿Será que Kushina creía en todo aquello?

¿Kushina le tenía miedo en los fantasmas? ¿Creía que existían?

Minato siguió a Kushina hasta el templo.

* * *

Kushina, con las manos temblorosas, abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer. El templo no estaba muy limpio, era de noche y la luz provenía de unas lámparas de fuego que ella tuvo que encender. No era el mejor ambiente. En el papel venían unas instrucciones a parte por si se era hombre o se era mujer, así que pasó a la parte femenina.

_Colocarse el kimono que esta colgando en el lado sur del templo_

Kushina lo encontró. Estaba dentro de un saco lleno de polvo que seguramente lo había conservado intacto durante todos esos años. Se desvistió con un poco de vergüenza, cuidando que nadie la viera (aunque sabía que no había nadie dentro del templo aparte de ella) y se colocó el kimono que le quedaba un poco grande.

_Soltarse el cabello y colocarse el maquillaje tradicional en el rostro._

El maquillaje estaba junto al kimono, y las instrucciones de cómo colocárselo venían con él. Hasta el momento no le había pasado nada y eso la tranquilizaba un poco.

Minato se había escondido antes de que Kushina entrara en uno de los tablones del techo de madera. Cerca de ella pero no tanto como para que se notara su presencia. Además, ya había escondido varios de sus kunai de tele transportación en distintos lugares dentro del templo. Solo por precaución.

Vio como Kushina se desvistió y sonrió ante la vista de su hermosa mujer. Ya quería que esa misión se terminara y los dos pudieran estar de nuevo en Konoha. Luego la vio maquillarse con cuidado. Completamente embobado hasta que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Una brisa de aire frío había entrado al templo. Y Kushina pegó un pequeño grito al sentirla.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó ella intentando sonar firme, pero con las rodillas temblándole.

Minato se puso alerta.

No pasó nada y Kushina siguió preparándose.

Un balde lleno de agua (Minato no logró ver de dónde provino) estuvo a punto de caer sobre la cabeza de Kushina cuando ella se estaba maquillando los ojos. Minato saltó de su lugar, lo tomó antes de que si quiera una sola gota cayera y lo dejó en el suelo lejos de Kushina sin que ella lo notara. Luego volvió a su lugar de antes.

Eso le pareció curioso. Pero no era obra de algún espíritu, de eso estaba seguro.

_Colocarse frente al tesoro del templo y estirar los brazos sobre su cabeza mientras murmura ≪kadzokko, mestrappe, susittro, kadze≫ tres veces y con los ojos cerrados_

Kushina así lo hizo y cuando estaba murmurando un arma grande, que parecía un mazo común pero lleno de espinas e increíblemente pesado atado a una cuerda sobre el techo, hizo una parábola que iba directo a Kushina. Minato cortó la cuerda y (aunque casi se le cae de las manos porque era más pesado de lo que creyó) tiró el mazo fuera del templo por la puerta grande que siempre estaba abierta.

Kushina no se dio cuenta. Y Minato comenzó a creer que talvez lo que Kushina hacía activaba algunas trampas que alguien había puesto tiempo atrás en el templo. Así que se puso a buscar más.

_Dar tres vueltas sobre su propio eje, agacharse, levantarse, dar un salto y gritar ≪Eewo, sootta, meeko≫_

Cuando Kushina estaba en eso, Minato vio como siete agujas se dispararon contra ella en diferentes ángulos, y las detuvo antes de que Kushina ni siquiera las notara. Luego una bola grande del más pesado metal iba a dar directo contra su cabeza, pero Minato logró sellarla en un pergamino antes de que tocara a su esposa.

Kushina sonreía. Cada vez que terminaba un paso del ritual revisaba sus alrededores pero no había nada extraño. Talvez sí era una mentira después de todo. Solo faltaba una cosa más. Era una pequeña coreografía que tenía que seguir paso a paso mientras aplaudía y cantaba _≪Fuggo, fuggo, hacketa. Mushi, mushi, tororo≫_

Durante la coreografía Minato tuvo que evitar que espadas, lanzas, bombas de humo tóxico y un estante lleno de pergaminos cayeran sobre Kushina, quien estaba muy concentrada siguiendo las instrucciones.

Al final, Kushina tenía que inclinarse levemente hacia el tesoro del templo. Pero por respeto (y porque después de todo ella era muy creyente) se inclinó completamente al tesoro, tocando manos y rodillas contra el tatami (piso de madera).

Y bien por ella, porque si se hubiera inclinado solo levemente dos lanzas cubiertas de fuego la hubiesen atravesado. Ni Minato hubiese sido tan rápido como para evitarlas. Y así como aparecieron de pronto, salieron rápido a través de las ventanas. Kushina sintió fuego cerca de ella pero cuando levantó la mirada no se encontró con nada.

Ya había terminado.

—¡Eh, de veras! ¡No pasó nada! —exclamó cuando salió del templo con su ropa de siempre ya puesta. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Afuera encontró una nota, al parecer de la viejita adorable (adorablemente escalofriante). _"Niña, si logras salir y leer esto, ve a la cabaña al sur del pueblo, ahí puedes pasar la noche hasta mañana. No te acerques a nadie del pueblo, porque los espíritus querrán seguir asesinándote el resto de la noche. Búscanos a las dos de la tarde, para confirmar si nadie murió en estas 24 horas"_

Kushina se rió. No le habían hecho nada en el templo, de seguro que no le iba a pasar nada después. Arrugó el papel y lo lanzó a uno de los basureros más cercanos. Cuando Kushina se fue caminando Minato tomó el papel y lo leyó. Levantó la mirada hacia Kushina que iba andando tan tranquila y tuvo que utilizar uno de sus kunai para llegar a tiempo y detener una roca que apareció de lo más alto de una colina cercana e iba directo a ella.

Y esa, fue una noche muy larga para Minato. Pero muy tranquila para Kushina que durmió con una bebé.

* * *

Kushina terminó levantándose hasta las 11 de la mañana. Se alistó, se preparó algo de desayuno-almuerzo con el ramen instantáneo que había traído en su mochila y a las dos fue a buscar a los viejitos.

Minato estaba con ojeras, el cabello despeinado, tenía hambre y estaba obligándose a no parpadear para no perder ni un momento a Kushina de vista. Los ataques acabaron a las nueve de la mañana pero no se quería confiar. Más de una vez había querido despertarla y decirle que la ayudara a protegerla. Pero ni él sabía muy bien de qué. No quería pensar que fueran fantasmas de verdad, pero todo lo que la atacaba no podían ser simplemente trampas (aunque no había podido encontrar el origen de los ataques). Además, su miedo a los fantasmas parecía haber desaparecido, y Minato sospechaba que esa era la razón por la cual ella quería tan fuertemente aceptar sola esa misión. No lo iba a arruinar todo diciéndole que además él estaba ahí, para que le hiciera una escena del por qué "no confiaba en ella".

—¡Buenas tardes, viejo, vieja! —los saludó de un extraordinario buen humor cuando los encontró caminando por el centro de la aldea.

—Oh, Kushina–san, ¡lo lograste! —dijo la viejita— mi esposo y yo hemos estado yendo por toda la aldea, buscando algún muerto, pero no encontramos nada. ¡Realmente lo hiciste!

—Oh, no fue nada… —dijo Kushina levantando la barbilla y sintiéndose muy importante. Ignorando completamente la ligereza con la que hablaban de los muertos— Los fantasmas no pueden contra Kushina Uzumaki.

—Eres realmente una heroína, Kushina–san. ¿No te gustaría pasar otro día con nosotros? Podríamos hacer una fiesta en tu honor.

Minato se puso pálido, no, por favor, no otra noche más. Él necesitaba dormir.

Kushina se lo pensó, ella realmente ya quería irse de ahí para volver a su casa con Minato. Pero cuando la viejita mencionó la mucha comida que habría, reconsideró un poco— ¡Me encantaría, de veras! Además, solo ha pasado como un día y medio. Y yo pensé que la misión me llevaría tres días.

—¡Perfecto!, qué lástima que ya recogimos las cosas de la fiesta de ayer en la tarde. Pero no importa, podríamos volver a ponerlas.

—¿Fiesta de ayer en la tarde?

—¡Sí, celebrando San Valentín!

—¡No puede ser! —gritó Kushina escandalizada— No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser. ¿Ayer fue San Valentín? ¡No! —Empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma jalándose el largo cabello.

—¿Qué pasó, Kushina–san? —preguntó el viejito.

—Con razón Minato quería venir conmigo. Soy una tonta, de veras —dijo desanimada. Luego les sonrió— Les agradezco mucho el ofrecimiento, pero tengo que irme rápido. Tengo que ver a mi esposo.

—Kushina–san, ¿es usted casada? —preguntó la viejita.

—Sí —respondió ella—, con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. El mejor que nadie se podría encontrar.

Minato olvidó por unos segundos todo su cansancio y sonrió enamorado.

Los dos ancianitos rieron y respondieron al mismo tiempo —¡Entonces vaya y véalo!

Ella se despidió con una sonrisa y salió corriendo de la villa, con la idea de llegar a la aldea lo más pronto posible.

Minato, tranquilo porque Kushina había dejado ese extraño lugar de una vez por todas, fue con paz a recoger los kunai que había dejado en el templo, que no había podido recoger por estar protegiendo a su mujer contra todo durante el resto de la noche.

Cuando tomó el último una guadaña saltó en su dirección pero él la esquivó. Cansado y de mal humor; gritó: —¿De dónde salen todas estas armas?

Y lo que él no esperó que pasara, fue que cuatro sombras se aparecieran frente a él y respondieran —De nosotros.

Minato abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, viendo fijamente como cuatro fantasmas, con cara de estar molestos, lo miraban. Uno de ellos dijo —¿Y tú qué te crees? Ayudaste a detener la maldición que estuvimos esperando perpetuar por mucho tiempo. Sino quieres que te matemos, harás lo que hizo la pelirroja bonita y saldrás de este pueblo para nunca volver. ¿Escuchaste?

Y el rayo amarillo de Konoha, de pronto estuvo a una distancia de cuatro kilómetros lejos de esa villa.

* * *

Cuando Kushina entró a Konoha ansiosa y emocionada, con una gran sonrisa, saludó a Seito.

—¿Kushina-san? ¿Tan pronto?

—Sí, sorprenderé a Mianto —dijo ella firmando la entrada. Siempre despistada, ella no se fijó que entre la lista de los últimos que habían entrado a Konoha figuraba el nombre de él— Pero primero le iré a dejar el reporte a Hokage–sama.

Luego de explicarle al Hokage que la misión no tuvo el menor contratiempo y que todo se trató de una superstición, pasó por una tienda de lencería a comprarse un conjunto bonito.

No podía creer que había olvidado un día tan especial. Pero esperaba que Minato se lo perdonara cuando la viera llegar con eso. Un conjunto de color rojo (el favorito de Minato) muy pequeñito.

Cuando ella llegó a Konoha eran las diez de la noche, Minato tenía que estar en su casa. Quizá leyendo un libro.

Antes de llegar al apartamento se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sudada y con el cabello hecho una maraña, así que pasó por su apartamento viejo (que aún seguía con algunas de sus cosas, en momentos así se agradecía a sí misma aún no haber terminado de mudarse después de todos esos meses) se arregló un poco y se cambió el uniforme (además de ponerse por debajo el conjunto rojo recién comprado) y se encaminó a su apartamento compartido.

Llegó sin tocar y buscó a Minato por todas partes. Sintió su presencia en el cuarto así que se quitó la ropa, quedando solo en interiores, y entró.

—Minato… —ronroneó sensual abriendo la puerta lentamente. Pero lo que vio la sorprendió, era Minato acostado en su cama, con su ropa sucia, bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos e incluso, tan cansado, que estaba roncando.

Kushina lo miró curiosa. Él no tenía ninguna misión asignada. Quizá el Hokage le dejó una mientras ella no estaba. Suspiró y se colocó una bata encima. Trajo un paño limpio con agua tibia y le limpió la cara a Minato con cuidado de no despertarlo, le quitó las sandalias ninja, le cambió la ropa para ponerle una pijama lavada y le cobijó. Seguro había estado en una misión agotadora.

Salió para preparar un desayuno que dejó listo para el día siguiente (solo tendría que calentarlo); como Minato solía despertarse primero que ella no quería que él se preocupara por cocinar. Y se fue a acostar junto a su marido. Mañana cuando despertara podría darle su regalo de San Valentín. Lo abrazó fuertemente y cayó rendida en sus brazos.

Minato, entre sueños (pesadillas), solo se veía correr y correr lejos de la horrible Villa de los Grillos.

...

___«Porque solo contigo, soy yo__»_

* * *

_Hola! Espero que les haya gustado esta peculiar historia. Es la primera vez que intento escribir algo con un poco de "miedo" y, no sé, me divertí xDU Espero al menos haberles sacada una pequeña sonrisa :) _

_Mujer, yo sé que querías algo talvez más meloso pero es que me puse a pensar de que "Que sería capaz de hacer Minato por Kushina..." y, pues, así salió ojalá te haya gustado en serio! Ese era el objetivo!  
_

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!_

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._


End file.
